The present invention relates to a novel remotely readable fuel tank indicator system.
The present invention, more particularly, relates to a novel remotely readable fuel tank indicator system, e.g., a system associated with a fuel tank for supplying fuel oil to the burner of a residential furnace.
One common residential heating system comprises an oil-fired furnace supplied with fuel oil from a closed tank located in the basement of the residence. Typically, the tank has a gauge projecting from the tank upper surface to indicate the quantity of fuel oil in the tank. The homeowner periodically notes the reading on the gauge, and orders a new supply of fuel oil when the tank reaches a near empty condition, e.g., when the tank is about one-eighth full.
Since the fuel tank is usually in the basement (or sometimes outdoors), the homeowner may not have occasion to look at the gauge every day. Several days may elapse before the homeowner has any reason to go into the basement, or area, where the oil fuel tank is located. Should the homeowner fail to read the gauge, or concern himself with the task of reordering a new fuel oil supply, then it becomes possible for the fuel tank to run dry, causing a furnace shutdown and a cold residence.
The present invention is directed to a remotely readable fuel tank indicator system that includes a second indicator gauge located in the main living area of the residence, e.g., on the first floor near the room thermostat that is used to set the temperature of the rooms being heated by the furnace.
This second indicator gauge is electrically connected to a variable resistance means associated with the indicator on the fuel tank (usually in the basement), such that the second indicator gauge provides a duplicate reading of the fuel oil level in the tank. The homeowner can ascertain the tank fuel oil level without going down into the basement.
As indicated above, the second (duplicate) indicator is preferably located on a room wall near the conventional room thermostat. When the homeowner sets the room thermostat, to adjust the room temperature, he can at the same time automatically glance at the duplicate fuel oil level indicator so as to be aware of how much fuel oil there is in the tank. He, or she, is therefore more likely to be in a position to order a new supply of fuel oil in sufficient time to prevent a furnace shut down. Also, the homeowner acquires the necessary information without having to take one or more trips down to the basement (or outdoors if the tank happens to be located outdoors).
As a further feature of the invention, the duplicate indicator gauge may be provided with an alarm that is triggered when the fuel oil level in the tank reaches a near-empty condition, e.g., one-tenth full, corresponding to a few days supply of fuel. The alarm can take various forms, e.g., a small indicator light or an audible buzzer.
When the alarm is energized the homeowner is instantly reminded that it is time to order a new supply of fuel; this reminder is automatic, whether or not the homeowner reads the duplicate (first floor) gauge.
The invention can be practiced in various forms and arrangements. However, the features and construction of an illustrative form of the invention will become apparent from the attached drawings and accompanying description.
In summary, and in accordance with the above discussion, the forgoing objectives are achieved in the following embodiments:
1. A remotely readable fuel tank indicator system for a residential heating system, comprising:
a first fuel tank level gauge that includes a potentiometer resistance and an electrical slider movable along said resistance in accordance with changes in the tank level; PA1 a D.C. current source remote from said first indicator; PA1 an indicator remote from said gauge; PA1 said indicator comprising a rotary stepper motor, and visually readable means mechanically connected to said motor for indicating the motor rotational position; PA1 a first electrical circuit interconnecting said D.C. source with said potentiometer resistance and slider in said gauge; PA1 a second electrical circuit interconnecting said D.C. source and said motor; and PA1 said electrical circuits being connected together so that said visual means provides a readout of the fuel tank level detected by said gauge. PA1 said alarm means comprising an electrical signal means and a proximity switch connected in series to said D.C. current source. PA1 said proximity switch being located on the rear face of said dial alongside the path taken by the pointer. PA1 said electrical slider being mounted on said rotor. PA1 said electrical slider being mounted on said rotor; PA1 said visually readable means comprising a pointer affixed to the shaft of said stepper motor; PA1 a low fuel level alarm means in said indicator; PA1 said alarm means comprising an electric light and a proximity switch controlling said light; and PA1 said proximity switch being located alongside the path taken by said pointer so that the switch is actuated when the pointer reaches a low tank level position.
2. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said D.C. current source comprising a residential source of A.C. current, a step down transformer connected to said A.C. current source, and an A.C. to D.C. converter.
3. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said first and second electrical circuits are connected to the D.C. source so as to be in electrical parallelism with each other.
4. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 1, and further comprising a low fuel level alarm means associated with said indicator.
5. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 1, and further comprising a low fuel level alarm means associated with said indicator; and
6. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 5, wherein said proximity switch is located alongside the path taken by said visually readable means so that when said visually readable means reaches a low tank level position the proximity switch is actuated to energize said alarm means.
7. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 6, wherein said visually readable means comprises a rotary pointer, and said alarm means comprises an electrical light.
8. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 7, wherein said visually readable means comprises a stationary dial and a rotary pointer movable along the front face of said dial; and
9. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said second fuel tank level indicator is located on the first floor of the residence in near proximity to the room thermostat that sets the temperature to be maintained by the residential heating system.
10. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said gauge comprises a rotor having markings thereon indicative of the tank fuel level; and
11. The indicator system, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said gauge comprises a rotor having markings thereon indicative of the tank fuel level;